The present invention relates to method and apparatus for producing a bent pipe of synthetic resin (FRP) reinforced with glass fiber or the like.
Bent pipes are used at corners of surface of underground pipelines for various fluids. Bent pipes are generally more difficult to produce than straight pipes. Particularly, bent pipes of synthetic resin (FRP) reinforced with glass fiber or the like have been extremely difficult to product and no satisfactory result has been achieved yet.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide method for producing a bent pipe of reinforced synthetic resin which is relatively simple and adapted for mass production.